Blood red roses Shiki one shot
by miss89
Summary: It's Elise's birthday and the evening this young vampire wakes up, there's a big bouquet of blood red roses for her.


**From the author:** This Shiki one shot was requested by ShikiShiki on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Vampire Knight or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

The orange, yellow and brown leafs are fall off the trees. It is autumn, 1st of October. But more precisely it is your birthday. Today was the day you'd turn 14. You woke up in the early afternoon when a strange smell caught you nose. A smell you didn't recognize straight away. Slowly you opened your eyes and the first thing you eyes met was a big bouquet of blood red roses on your nightstand. You eyes widened and you hurried out of the bed and over to the flowers. They were beautiful. You gazed at the flowers out of clue who could have sent them and why. Suddenly it hit you – it was your birthday! It made sense but not enough to tell who would do such a thing. You snapped out of your thoughts and went to take a quick shower and put on the white night class uniform on. Before you left your room you went to the flowers once more. Even though you liked them black you actually liked these. You walked out of your room and to your surprise found the rest of the night class in the hall waiting for you.

- "Huh?" you puzzled.

- "Happy birthday!" they shouted. For a few seconds you just blinked not really knowing what to say or do. You were not that kind of used to people wished you happy birthday, like that.

- "Thank you guys!" you pulled a bright smile. Everyone had a smile on, except of Rima, but it was no surprise for you. When you first entered the academy you had been good friends, but when she found out you had been modelling with Shiki and had a small crush on him she turned to her cold side, almost hating you. You headed for classes, as usual with the screaming fan girl around you. You rolled your eyes as Aido as usual made a big fuss out of it.

- "Happy birthday Elise!" you heard Yuki shout and you immediately stopped and returned her hug. Even though you're a vampire and she is a human, you and she have been good friends since you started there.

- "Thank you so much!" you laughed pleased to see some girl's smiling face.

- "What did you get?" Yuki asked. You haven't really got anything.

- "It might seem a bit odd but... someone left a big bouquet of red roses" you answered with a slight blush. A huge grin spread on Yuki's face.

- "How sweet! Who are they from?" she asked. You shrugged your shoulders. You didn't actually know.

You guys were talking for a bit before Zero stepped out behind them ordering you to go to your classes. Annoyed you rolled your eyes and started to walk for classes.

- "Happy birthday by the way" he said behind you. You looked over your shoulder and gave a smile before walking to class. Once in class you skipped to your seat next to Takuma and Shiki. Takuma simply smiled at you and you glanced Shiki who sat with his usual bored look not seem to pay attention to anything. You blushed to yourself. You have had a crush on him since you had a photo shot with him before you entered the academy. You didn't really pay much attention to the teacher, you were just thinking of who sent you those roses.

- "What are you thinking of?" you snapped out of your thought and saw Aido's face right in front you.

- "Nothing!" you stated looking in another direction.

- "No, tell me!" he said in his childish voice. A heavy sigh left your lips as you got up.

- "I said no!" you shouted and rushed back to your room. When you reached your room you almost bumped into Kaname.

- "What is wrong?" he asked and frowned.

- "Nothing" you mumbled and went inside your room and slammed the door behind you. You didn't mind Aido, but sometimes he really got on your nerves. /Why does he always have to be so annoying?/ you asked yourself as you dumped onto the bed with a growl. You glared the flowers from the corner of your eye. You leaned over the nightstand and played with the leaves. You sank deeper and deeper into your thought, thinking about whom on earth could have sent them. /It is not Kaname, he likes Yuki. Then there is Ichijo - no, he wouldn't look at me like that. Kain?/ you shook your head. This was way too stupid. You puzzled over Yuki's comment about it's probably someone who liked you. You had no clue.

A little while later you heard a knock on the door, probably Aido who wanted to apologize. You sighed of annoyance.

- "Go away, Aido!" you shouted. Not like it helped cause when the door opened you threw a pillow after him. Unfortunately for you it wasn't Aido – but Shiki. You gasped and quickly covered your mouth with both hands.

- "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I thought you were Aido" you said nervously.

- "No worries" he said and grabbed the pillow and put it back on your bed. I was too embarrassed to look at him and went back to the beautiful flowers. You felt him sitting next to you. You and he were good friends but you have never been alone with him.

- "Aren't they pretty, Shiki? I wonder who had sent them" you sighed and smiled to yourself.

- "Yea, they are" he finally spoke. You sat there beside each other not saying anything for a while.

- "Do you know who sent them, Shiki-senpai?" you asked and turned to look at him. He just stared down at you with his big crystal blue eyes and his usual bored expression. He didn't answer and you lowered your look knowing he might not answer at all. There was silence between you again.

Suddenly you felt his hand on your shoulder and the other grabbed your chin making you look at him. You stared into his crystal blue eyes.

- "I did" he stated. You froze and glance furtively at the flowers and then back at him.

- "Shiki-senpai" you were shocked. Not in a bad way, but you did not expect that from one of his kind. He leaned closer to you and you blushed.

- "But, why?" you asked. His arms wandered around your waist and pulled you even closer before he spoke.

- "Because I really like you" he said and laid a sweet kiss on your lips. Your eyes widened and you blushed in a million of red shades. Slowly you close your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck. You never wanted this to end but when the need of air got big enough you pulled away. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. You looked down at him – he looked so peaceful when he looked like that. Smiling you lay down next to him and snuggled up to him. You felt him shift and wrap an arm around you and lightly peck your forehead.

- "I love you" you whisper as you caress his cheek. He slightly opened his eyes and look at you.

- "I love you too, but get some sleep now, love" he said before capturing your lips in another delightful kiss.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Senri Shiki one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
